All Grown Up: A Kimi Carol
by TCKing12
Summary: When 3 ghosts take 11 year old Kimi Finster throughout her Christmas Past, Present, and Future, she re-discovers Christmas. (A retelling of The Story Of A Christmas Carol)


**Chapter 1: The Visit**

It was 5:00 on Christmas Eve 2013 in Modesto, and The Pickles, Devilles, and The Carmichaels, were at The Finsters house for a Christmas Eve dinner. Everyone was having fun, listening to Christmas Music, talking, and doing other stuff, while they were waiting for the food to be ready. When it was ready, Kira Watanabe Finster called out to everyone,

"Okay guys, it's time to eat!".

Everyone sat down, and they were about to start when Chaz Finster asked

"Wait a minute, where is Kimi?".

"Probably in her room." Kira said.

"I will get her." Chuckie Finster said.

Chuckie then got up from his seat, walked down the hallway, and walked to Kimi's room. When he entered the room, he found Kimi laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, and he told Kimi,

"Kimi, it's time to eat.".

Kimi, didn't bother to look at him, and she said "I don't want to come out.".

Chuckie then asked her "Come on Kimi, just because Peter (Me) died this day, a year ago, doesn't mean that you have to be depressed and not spend time with everyone.".

"Bah, Humbug." Kimi replied back.

"Oh come on Kimi, don't be like that towards me, I am part of your family." Chuckie said.

"Well I know that Chuckie, but I don't want to be around a bunch of merry people, saying "Merry Christmas" to each other." Kimi said, while sitting up.

"You should want to be around people, Kimi. It will do you some good." Chuckie said.

Kimi then got an angry look on her face, and she asked "What right do you have to be merry? What reason do you have to be merry?".

"Because it's the happy times of the year." Chuckie said.

"Well it's not for me." Kimi said.

"Kimi." Chuckie pleaded.

"Chuckie." Kimi said sternly. She then said "Keep Christmas in your own way, and let me keep it in mine.".

"But Kimi, you don't keep it, at least ever since he died." Chuckie said.

"Let me leave it alone then." Kimi said.

"Don't be angry with me, or anyone else, Kimi. Come, have dinner with us." Chuckie said.

Kimi then remained silent for 3 seconds, before saying "I want to be left alone.".

"But Kimi, can't you just-" Chuckie started to say.

"I want to be left alone." Kimi said, starting to get aggravated.

"But Kimi, please just-" Chuckie started to say.

"I said I want to be alone." Kimi said, saying it in a more angrier voice.

"But Kimi-" Chuckie started to say.

"I SAID I WANT TO BE ALONE!" Kimi yelled, which startled Chuckie.

Chuckie then walked out of the room, and told her sadly "You know Kimi, you may be sad, and all, but that is no way to act towards your own brother.", and he walked out of the room.

Kimi then muttered "Well don't think I am going to be nice to anyone.". She then got up from her bed, and locked her door.

* * *

As everyone else was eating, because Kimi didn't want to come out, Kimi left her room, walked out of her house, and started to walk towards somewhere where she could clear her mind. She eventually walked into The Confederacy, and walked into Richmond, and went towards it's town square, Richmond Market Square. While she was walking around Richmond Market Square, someone called out her name.

"Kimi!".

She then turned to where she heard the voice, and she saw Frollo E. Lee, who was now not The General-In-Chief of all Confederate Forces, but now King Of The Confederacy, in Peter's place. She didn't bother to say hello, and Frollo asked her,

"So, how have you been?" Frollo asked.

"Not good." Kimi managed to get from her mouth.

"Well I am sorry for that, but there is something that I have to do." Frollo said.

"What is that?" Kimi asked.

"Well at this festive season of the year, Kimi, it is more than usually desirable that we should make some slight provision for the poor and destitute, who suffer at this time. Many are in need of necessaries, and many more are in need of common comforts. So, under the impression that they barely survive, a few of us are trying to raise funds to buy the poor some food, something to drink, and a place of warmth. I choose this time, because it is a time, of all others, when want is most felt, and there is a lot of abundance." Frollo said. He then asked her "Do you want me to put you down for something?".

"No." Kimi said.

"W-What?" Frollo asked, surprised at what she said.

"I said, no." Kimi said, with an irritated voice.

"Are you sure?" Frollo asked.

Kimi nodded, and he asked her "Why?".

"Because I want to be left alone. I don't make myself merry at Christmas, and I can't just help the 'Poor And Destitute' right now." Kimi said.

"But if they don't have help from anyone, then they will die." Frollo said.

Kimi then, out of anger, yelled "IF THEY WOULD RATHER DIE THEN LET THEM DO IT! AND DECREASE THE SURPLUS POPULATION!".

Frollo, surprised at her behavior, said "Okay then, if you won't help them, so be it. Merry Christmas, Kimi.", and he walked away.

Kimi then continued walking through the square, and she muttered "I hate christmas.".

* * *

At 10:00 P.M., Kimi saw that it was getting late, so she left Richmond, and walked home. When she got to her door, she got out the keys to her door, but accidentally dropped them. But as she got them, and stood back up, the lock on the door was instead the face of a man.

_"If I am seeing this, then I must be stressed."_ Kimi thought to herself.

She reached her hand out, to see if it would disappear, when all of the sudden it shouted.

"AAAHHH!" Kimi shouted, as she fell backwards into the snow.

She then looked up, and saw that it disappeared, and she said "Ha!".

She then got back to the lock, unlocked the door, and walked inside. She then walked to her room, carefully so she would not wake up Kira, Chaz, or Chuckie, she got changed into her Cotton Yellow Nightgown, locked her door, and walked over to a chair in her room, turned on a light, and started to read a book, but at 11:00 P.M., she heard footsteps coming up the hallway, and at first she thought that Chuckie, Kira, or Chaz was awake, but then she realized that these footsteps were not from them.

"Chuckie!" Kimi called out, but there was then another footstep.

"Mom!" Kimi called out, but there was another footstep.

'Chaz!" Kimi called out, but there was then another footstep.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped outside Kimi's door, and she was really scared at this time. But then after 4 seconds, someone came right through her door, and it turns out that it was Peter himself, except it was his spirit (By the way, he does not have chains, like Jacob Marley), and he still had on A Confederate Jacket, but instead of it being Gray, it was White.

"What do you want with me?" Kimi asked, trembling with fear.

"Much." Peter said, while flying over to Kimi.

"Who are you?" Kimi asked.

'Ask me who I was." Peter replied.

"Who were you then?" Kimi asked.

"In life, I was your friend Peter Albany." Peter said.

Kimi after a few seconds, asked "Can you sit down?".

"Yes." Peter said, and he sat down in a chair in front of Kimi.

After observing her, Peter asked her "You don't believe in me, do you?".

"I don't." Kimi said.

"Why do you doubt your senses?" Peter asked.

"Because you might be a hallucination." Kimi said. She then said "You might also be from something that I ate.".

Peter then yelled, which Kimi got afraid of, and she said "Okay, okay, I believe!", she then asked "But why are you here?".

"I came to warn you, so that you do not have the terrible fate that I see inside you if you do not change your behavior." Peter said. He then said "You will be haunted by three spirits.".

"I think I'd rather not." Kimi said.

"If you do not get these visits, then let me just say that you will not change, and that when you die, you won't be seeing me at all." Peter said. He then said "Expect the first, when the bell strikes twelve. The second, the same hour of the next night. And the third, on the next night, when the last stroke of twelve has ended.". He then said "Look to see me no more.", and he disappeared.

After he disappeared, Kimi turned off the light, and got into bed, and went to sleep.


End file.
